His World
by BonneyQ
Summary: [Spoilers Chapter 504] "Juvia?" Gray whispered to himself, not believing his eyes. The Water Mage looked worst for the wear, her dress was torn and bloodied, her skin was dirty but she was standing with Wendy's help and looking his way. Was she…? Could it be…?


**AN:** Just a drabble to ease my heart.

 **#**

 **His World**

 **#**

"Gray-sama! Stop!"

Her voice echoed and Gray's body froze, it wasn't possible: she was dead, he knew she was. His moment's hesitation was all Natsu needed to punch Gray right on the jaw, sending the Ice Mage a few steps behind and even though it hurt, Gray paid no attention.

His heart was beating faster when Gray turned around and his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw there were people not too far away from where he and Natsu were. His attention went immediately to the most beautiful shade of blue he ever saw, the azure of Juvia's locks.

"Juvia?" Gray whispered to himself, not believing his eyes. The Water Mage looked worst for the wear, her dress was torn and bloodied, her skin was dirty but she was standing with Wendy's help and looking his way.

Was she…? Could it be…?

He needed to be sure, he couldn't believe she was standing there in front of him until he was sure she wasn't an illusion otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

Forgetting all about his fight with Natsu, Gray took a few steps in the direction of the girls, and he could feel his heart drumming inside his chest, his palms were sweating and his eyes were wide.

'Please, be real.' He thought over and over again.

"Gray-sama, what were you doing fighting with Natsu-san like that?" Juvia asked when he was just a few steps away from her. "Juvia knows you two like to fight, but that looked re- kyah!" She squealed when Gray put his arms around her in a tight hug. Wendy took a step away from the couple to where Charle was to give them space.

"Are you real?" Gray asked even with his arms tight around her, feeling her warmth and the way she hugged him back after a second, the warm palms of her hand were caressing his back, soothing him. " _Are you real?_ "

"Of course." Juvia told him quietly and she looked up to him the same time he looked down and her eyes were clear blue, full of love and understanding. "Juvia is right here."

His body reacted first than his mind with processing it was all really happening and before he could think of anything else, his eyes stung and his vision blurred, his knees gave in and a sob escaped him.

She was alive.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia was brought down to the ground with him, his arms even tighter around her, his face hidden on her shoulder while his body shook uncontrollably with his sobs.

She was alive.

"Oh, Gray-sama." Juvia's voice was full of comfort – it was the most beautiful sound in the world – and he felt one of her hands caress the back of his head. "I'm sorry you thought Juvia had died. I'm sorry you went through that."

"You came back." Gray sobbed and tears fell even thicker from his eyes. "I asked you to come back. I begged you."

"Juvia listened." The Water Mage told him and Gray finally stopped hiding his face and looked at her. God dammit, she was beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even with all the scrapes on her. And she was _alive._ It was all that mattered.

"You came back." He whispered and she put her hand on his cheek, Gray leaned towards her touch. "You came back."

"Always." She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you-"

"I don't care." He shook his head. "You came back, I don't care about anything else."

"Alright." Juvia nodded and Gray rested his chin on top of her head and he could smell her soft perfume mixed with sweat, blood and dirt; it only made him believe more she was there with him.

He knew he needed to let her go eventually, that Natsu had escaped with the diversion, but he needed a few moments, he needed to have her in his arms to make sure she was alive, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He knew the world needed him, but he just needed a minute holding _his world_.

 **#**

 **AN:** Not even sorry if this is too melodramatic.

10/03/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
